Slept So Long
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Songfic. Shounen Ai, Lime, angustioso. Subaru y Seishirou reflexionan sobre su relación y sus motivaciones.


"Slept So Long"

Track #8 del soundtrack de "Queen Of The Damned", por Jay Gordon de Orgy (*droooooool* qué voz tiene ese hombre *¬*), la canción no es indispensable, pero ayuda mucho, BASTANTE, al ambiente del fic. Enjoy ^^.

Pétalos de cerezo…

Pétalos rosas…

Caen, bañando, cubriendo todo el lugar, sutil, pero a la vez intensamente.

¿Sabes por qué son rosas los pétalos?- pregunta una voz suave, sedosa…-porque hay cadáveres enterrados debajo del árbol…-

Más pétalos, que parecen una lluvia interminable y que estorban a la vista…

-Por la sangre de los cadáveres…-

Y aquella silueta delgada, el propietario de aquella voz hipnotizante, desaparece entre la tormenta rosa como cada noche.

El joven onmyouji despierta, como cada noche también, bañado en sudor frío y con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos. Deseando que todo fuera un sueño, como creía cuando era joven, y nada más.

_Walking_

_Waiting_

_alone__ without a care_

_hoping__ and hating_

_with__ things that I can't bare_

Pero no, sabe que no es así. La realidad es algo que quisiera simplemente evadir, pero es imposible. Porque ha pasado los últimos nueve años de su vida atrapado en este trance que día tras día, año tras año, lo devora por dentro y lo destruye completamente.

Porque lo siente, no sólo en el dorso de sus manos que arden cuando él se acerca, sino en lo más profundo de su alma.

      _did__ you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life_

_and__ fuck it up_

_well__ did you_

_well__ did you_

Mira el reloj junto al cenicero que está a punto de vomitar cenizas. 

Casi las cuatro de la mañana.

Se pone de pie sin pensarlo dos veces y sale con su gabardina a recibir el aire helado de la madrugada. Mientras más se acerca, sus marcas parecen arder más y más, guiándolo hacia su presa, su objetivo.

El hombre que destruyo su vida.

_I see hell in your eyes_

_taken__ in by surprise_

_touching__ you makes me feel alive_

_touching__ you makes me die inside_

Y ahí, como si lo estuviera esperando, está el hombre de la voz de seda recargado en el árbol del sueño. Sabe que viene. Y Subaru está consciente de ello también. Pero lo enfurece más el hecho de que el Sakurazukamori no se inmute y se limite a darle bocanadas al cigarro que sostiene entre sus dedos.

-Buenos días Subaru-kun.-deja caer la colilla para apagarla con el pie.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- responde el joven que ya está a poca distancia.

Seishirou se incorpora y sonríe. –Siempre es lo mismo, no se puede conversar contigo porque enseguida te enfureces.-

Ojos, niebla y esmeralda, se llenan de cinismo. –Como si no tuviera suficientes motivos para aborrecerte.-

-¿Es tarde para pedir disculpas?-

-Lo es.-

_walking___

_waiting___

_alone__ without a care_

_hoping__ and hating_

_ with things that I can't bare_

La pelea no se hace esperar. Ambos médiums conocen muy bien su trabajo y la lucha no parece decantarse hacia ningún extremo.

Subaru. La 13va cabeza del clan Sumeragi, el joven que lo perdió todo demasiado pronto y que fue traicionado por la persona que más amaba.

Seishirou. El Sakurazukamori en turno, un asesino carente de conciencia y sentimientos, enemigo eterno de los Sumeragi, el hombre que actúa sin medir consecuencias (porque no le interesan) y que se divierte con las personas que lo rodean.

_did__ you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life_

_and__ fuck it up_

_well__ did you_

_I hate you_

Cada embestida con una carga impresionante de sentimientos encontrados. Subaru lo odia, lo odia por haberlo engañado tanto tiempo, por haber entrado en su vida a destruir todo, por asesinar a su hermana, pero principalmente, lo odia porque lo ama. Y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Seishirou no lo odia, pero tampoco lo ama. El asesino no tiene derecho a sentir absolutamente nada, porque eso interferiría con su trabajo. Y su trabajo, es lo único que tiene en esta vida, ¿o no?

_I see hell in your eyes_

_taken__ in by surprise_

_touching__ you makes me feel alive_

_touching__ you makes me die inside_

Entreabre los ojos para encontrarse con uno ámbar y otro nublado.

Y los cierra de nuevo.

No lo tolera. No se perdona el sentir placer al ser tocado por ese ser. Se traiciona a sí mismo con cada beso y cada roce, con cada suspiro.

-Se—Seishirou-san…-se queja débilmente al sentirlo entrar.

Pero sus palabras son silenciadas con dulces besos y susurros, palabras tan hermosas que a su mente le parece inconcebible que provengan de labios de un hombre desalmado como él.

Y siguiendo el ritmo que marca su compañero, se pierde, se olvida de toda su miseria y se siente vivo de verdad.

_I've slept so long without you_

_it's__ tearing me apart till_

_how__ to get this far playing games_

_with__ fist held cards_

_I've killed a million pity souls_

_But I can't kill you_

_I've slept so long without you_

Sonríe dulcemente al momento que Subaru deja de verlo. Y su rostro vuelve a cambiar a la eterna máscara de despreocupación que lo caracteriza. Sólo él lo hace sentir de esa manera, sólo él es capaz de tirar por completo todas sus murallas y no piensa permitir que lo sepa.

Porque él es su juguete. Es suyo y de nadie más. Sus manos lo dicen claramente y su alma también.

Si, es su juguete y por eso jamás se molestó en matarlo. ¿No es cierto?

Pero ahora las cosas son distintas. ¿Realmente lo conserva porque es su diversión? ¿O es que le importa de verdad? ¿Le importa tanto como para haber esperado nueve años por su regreso? ¿Para estar de nuevo a su lado y respirar su aliento? ¿Para decirle cuanto lo…?

_I see hell in your eyes_

_taken__ in by surprise_

_touching__ you makes me feel alive_

_touching__ you makes me die inside_

Pero el tren de pensamientos no puede continuar. Su propia exclamación lo devuelve a la tierra para instantes después, salir y recostar al joven sobre su pecho.

Silencio.

Seishirou revuelve ausentemente el cabello de Subaru mientras espera a que se quede dormido. No es como si hiciera falta decir algo.

-Seishirou-san…-la voz dulce resuena en cada esquina de su mente.

-Dime Subaru-kun…-

Y antes de quedar dormido por completo, alcanza a murmurar tiernamente. -Te amo…-

_I see hell in your eyes_

_taken__ in by surprise_

_touching__ you makes me feel alive_

_touching__ you makes me die inside_

El ruido del tráfico en la calle lo despierta y se sienta en la cama aún medio dormido.

Imágenes difusas le vienen a la mente y se maldice a sí mismo por seguir teniendo esa clase de sueños involucrando al Sakurazukamori.

Murmurando cosas se pone de pie y se asoma por la ventana luego de encender un cigarro.

Y se ahoga ligeramente con el humo, cuando le parece ver un hombre completamente vestido de negro, perdiéndose entre las calles.

__________________________________________

¡¡TA DAAAA!! Mi primer SxS ^_^, ¿qué tal? La verdad es que desde la primera vez que escuché la canción lo primero que se me vino a la mente fueron esos dos, pero hasta ahora me vino la inspiración suficiente como para escribir esto ^^.

Bueno, creo que aquí sale todo el mundo contento, porque hay mucho angst, mucho azúcar, introspección y un final ni triste ni feliz *satisfecha*.

Pues eso, ya saben, críticas, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones y amenazas de muerte, son bien recibidas en kyuuketsuki@iespana.es , (también acepto donaciones de metálico XP). Y ah, ni Sei-chan ni Subaru-kun me pertenecen, son del cuarteto de mentes enfermas de las CLAMP, así que yo no me responsabilizo XD.

~Ame aka VSG~


End file.
